Jack and Jon
by Die Flow
Summary: Jon has lost his Rose, and turns to Jack for comfort. This is a one-shot which occurs after the rest of my AU Chronicles series.


Jack and Jon

Jon boarded Lourdes, feeling the ship's sadness mirroring his own. It was the first time he'd been able to work up the nerve to see the inside of her again since that fateful day. The day New Gallifrey had been saved from annihilation. The day he'd lost his Rose. Never in a million years would he have thought she would pass before he did. She had so many regenerations left, and he had none.

He probably never would have lived through the loss of her had it not been for his brother, the only other being in the multiverse who could truly fathom how he felt, who could grieve as he did. The Doctor had felt his screams of anguish through the conduit between their universes, the conduit they had collaborated on and built together, the conduit that had brought the Enemy, the conduit that had indirectly caused Rose's death. The Doctor had come, and had held his brother to himself, and together they had screamed at the multiverse. He had stayed on for awhile, even sleeping in the same bed as Jon, helping him survive the nightmares that had come since she had gone. Eventually, Jon recovered some semblence of himself, and the Doctor had returned to his own universe.

Rose's death had not been in vain, she had seen to it that she took the Enemy with her, he took some comfort in that fact. Then there was the golden arrow that had streaked from the explosion, and had sped away, across the universe. Jon thought he might know the reason for that golden spike, but was afraid to explore it, afraid he might be wrong. So instead he held the hope in his hearts, treasuring it, hanging onto it with both fists.

Life goes on, and Jon returned to his life of being the leader of his people, but his hearts just weren't in it anymore. He knew he wasn't doing New Gallifrey any justice, and soon turned his position as Lord President over to Lady Arianna, his daughter and Vice President. She understood his need to leave. Over the two thousand years or so of her father's life, he had always been the one to bring comfort where and when he could. He could no longer do that, now he was the one who needed comfort, who needed to draw strength from another, and there was no one in New Gallifrey who could quite do it. Even his brother had his own destiny in his own universe, so Jon needed to look elswhere to find his reason for being.

As if heeding a call he could not fathom, Jon found himself opening and traversing the conduit in Lourdes, then closing it behind himself and traveling to the future in that universe, seeking out a peninsula on a planet that had once been ravaged by war, and had since been reclaimed. The Boeshane Peninsula. As he stepped out of Lourdes, onto the tarmac of the penisula's space port, he distinctly felt a presence that once had felt so wrong, but now felt so very right.

"Jon." He'd been waiting for him. How had he known?

"Jack." Their eyes met, and each recognized in the other a kindred soul, one who'd lived longer than they ever wanted to, and had experienced almost more loss than they could bear. They embraced, then Jack took him by the hand and led him back into Lourdes.

"I'm taking you home." Jon nodded, understanding that Jack was taking him to his own home. Jack went to the console and piloted Lourdes like a pro, and soon they materialized outside Jack's home, a unique taupe-colored crystalline structure nestled into the trees above a cliff overlooking the sea. Lourdes disguised herself as a huge boulder. As they stepped up to the landing of the home, Jon turned and looked out over the sea. He stood there, gazing out past Lourdes at a small sailing craft gliding across the water's surface as sea birds performed graceful aerial acrobatics. The sky was a delicate shade of azure and the sun's rays broke brilliantly through the sparse clouds in a kaliedescope of colors. He felt the familiar stab of pain when he wished he could share the magnificent view with his beloved. Jack came up behind him and slipped an arm around him.

"C'mon in and get something to eat, you look terrible."

"Thanks." Jon managed a half-smile. Jack was a straight-shooter. Jack guided him into the house and sat him down on an over-stuffed leather couch in front of a low table. He then stepped away into the kitchen. Jon looked around at the furnishings and decor of Jack's home, and saw an eclectic mixture of historic pieces from many civilizations and times, all very well cared-for and displayed, most if not all still useful, and some still in use. Hanging from a medieval iron coat rack near the entrance they had come in was an RAF greatcoat. Jon smiled at the bittersweet memories it generated. As he was perusing his surroundings, Jack returned from the kitchen with a plate of cold-cuts, cheeses, crackers, a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a pair of linen napkins. He was dressed in a cream-colored silk shirt and comfortable brown slacks, and had pulled on a pair of elegant leather slippers. He sat down beside Jon, first placing the food in front of them and then pouring the wine.

"Eat up, if you're a good boy there'll be Jaffa cakes for dessert."

Jack was worried about Jon. His skin had the look of parchment paper, and although he had few gray hairs and still a decent hairline, he looked so very old and fragile. He hadn't seen him look this bad since The Year That Never Was. Jon picked at the food, which was really very good, and took a sip of the wine, which was also very good, but he really wasn't in the mood. After several mouthfuls were dutifully swallowed, he sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was here, and he didn't know what to say. He just hurt. He felt Jack's warm hand close around his own. He turned his head, opening his tired eyes to Jack's, which were threatening to spill over.

"How did it happen?" Jack asked quietly. He knew of only one thing that would reduce Jon to this.

Jon's shoulders rose and fell with a ragged rush of breath as he gathered the strength to talk about it. "She was saving the universe, naturally. The Enemy - we never did learn their proper name - were going to set off an anti-matter bomb inside a conduit that the Doctor and I had created to facilitate travel between the universes. It would have caused the two universes to collapse in on themselves, and the Enemy would have lived in the void that the collapse created. Rose,..." his breath caught as he said her name, it had been awhile since he'd said it out loud, "... Rose had managed to get on board their vessel by allowing herself to be captured, she got inside the head of one of their scientists and got him to de-fuse the bomb, but in doing so he tripped a fail-safe and the Enemy's vessel exploded with her still in it. _She never had a chance to regenerate. I never got to say goodbye."_

Jon leaned forward with his face in his hands, huge sobs wracking his body so fiercely that Jack was afraid he would hurt himself. He pulled Jon around to face him and laid back against the arm rest, holding him close and literally wrapping himself around him to try to stifle their intensity. At first Jon leaned into Jack, holding onto him, but soon the grief built more and more and he began literally fighting Jack, pounding on him.

"_No!_ I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to live, it should have been _me! _I didn't have any regenerations left, so she tricked me and went in my place, _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!_" Jon screamed, and Jack thanked whatever powers might be that Jon wasn't at his full strength, even as it was he was having an awful time keeping him from doing some serious damage. Finally Jon's hysterics faded into sobs, and eventually he relaxed into slumber, and Jack gently wiped his face clean with one of the napkins before cradling him in his arms and carrying him into his bedroom. Jack wasn't one for making up his bed, so the sheets were already thrown back, and Jack laid the grief-stricken Time Lord in the bed, undressed him, and tucked him in. He stood gazing at his friend while silently shedding his own tears. Jon and Rose had led such a wonderful, charmed life. Jon had once told him that he fully expected Rose to outlive him, since he at that time had only one regeneration left. He never expected this. Jack left the room, returning with the wine. He undressed and crawled into the other side of the bed, leaving the wine on the nightstand, and arranging his pillows so he could sit up. Grabbing both wine glasses, he clinked them together, with a quiet "To Rose." After draining both glasses, he drank the rest of the wine straight from the bottle. Finally he fell asleep.

Jon slowly awoke the next morning, confused. Where was he? The morning sun cast shadows of leafy trees whose movement in the breeze made the shadow branches dance across the walls. He was in a soft, comfy bed. He felt a warm body next to him, was he dreaming? For a moment he prayed he wasn't, and that he would look over and find his beloved, and perhaps the nightmare of the past year would never have happened. He willed himself to look. _Jack_. He choked back a sob and turned away, silently letting his tears fall onto the pillow. He felt the bed shift as Jack rolled over and put his arms around him.

_"I'm sorry."_ Jack whispered. Jon barely nodded in response. Wiping his tears away with his fists, he turned over to face Jack. He started to hug his friend, and felt him flinch. Lifting the duvet, he saw bruising on Jack's chest, as well as Jack's morning salute, which he pointedly ignored - or tried to, anyway.

"Did I do that to you?" Jon asked softly, meaning the bruises.

"You always do that to me," Jack answered just as softly, meaning something else. Jon blushed and laughed out loud in spite of himself, and Jack grinned and propped himself up on an elbow. "Now that's better!"

Jon looked into Jack's eyes, and saw the love and concern etched deep within them. _I could drown in those eyes, _he thought to himself.

Jack broke the gaze by sliding out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower, When I'm done, why don't you take a shower while I make us some breakfast? I'll go get you some clothes from Lourdes and leave them on the bed." Jon's eyes followed Jack as he grabbed a robe and put it on. Jack looked great, still quite muscular, but not too much so, and he had a just a hint of a paunch, which the Donna in him thought would be a very nice place to lay one's head. He closed his eyes and nodded to Jack, not wanting the other man to know what he was thinking. As soon as he heard Jack start clunking away in the kitchen, Jon got up and padded into the bathroom. When he came out, he was refreshed, clean-shaven, and wrapped in a big, fluffy white towel. On the bed he found a pair of jeans and a jumper, socks, briefs, and his Converses. He quickly dressed and headed out to the kitchen, where the smells were tantalizing.

"Banana pancakes and bacon!" Jack grinned, knowing this was one of his friend's favorite breakfast menus. "The kettle's hot, the mugs are out over there, and the tea's in that cupboard." Jon helped himself to some Earl Grey, and sat down at the adjacent diningroom table and found a perfectly ripe banana waiting for him there. Delightedly he peeled and ate it, hearing Jack comment that he always kept some in stasis 'just in case'. Jack walked into the room bearing two heaping plates of food. Setting one down in front of Jon, he set the other beside him and ducked back into the kitchen a couple of times, returning with syrup, butter, utensils, and juice.

"You're fussing over me like I'm a kid," Jon joked lightly.

"Well, somebody's got too, besides, I don't often get the chance." Jack happily retorted.

They tucked into their meal. After several bites, Jack cleared his mouth with a sip of juice and said, "I have to go into the office today, want to come along?"

Jon's eyebrows rose in in amusement as he answered, "Office? You? Really, Jack? Somehow I just can't picture it! The lovable vagabond finally settling into a life of responsibility? Oh yes, I am _definitely_ coming along, I wouldn't miss seeing this for the world!"

Jack grinned back. "I'm not entirely sure whether that was meant as an insult or a compliment, but _you_ just called me _lovable_," he teasingly pointed out.

"Weellll... what's a little endearment between friends?" Jon tried to shrug nonchalantly, and didn't quite pull it off. Jack let it go. His friend was in a delicate state of mind, and Jack didn't want to either take advantage of him or scare him away. He took another big bite of pancake and chewed thoughtfully.

"By the way," he informed Jon after he'd swallowd, "I really like sharing a bed with you, but if you're not comfortable with that, there's another bedroom right next door with its own private bath and everything. I just brought you in there with me to keep an eye on you, I was worried about ya."

"Thanks, I didn't want to be alone." Jon smiled at Jack and deliberately let the unspoken question between them remain unanswered. He didn't know himself what he wanted. He was attracted to Jack, always had been. He supposed it was the Donna in him. He also cared for Jack deeply. But he knew he was an emotional wreck right now, would it be fair to Jack to ask him to take on the baggage he was bearing?

"So, exactly what do you 'do' in this office of yours?"

Jack allowed the dodge to go by and answered, smiling. "I'm the Governor of Boeshane, believe it or not. I have staff meetings, and meetings with various lobbyists. I make decisions, I sign off on things, and I get criticised a lot. I don't think I need to tell _you_ what life in a political office is like."

Jon's mouth was stuck in a little 'o' shape as he regarded his friend. Jack, a governor, a leader of his people. "I am _so_ proud of you!" Jon said when he could finally find his voice again. Jack's smile could have lit a moonless night.

"You have no idea what that means to me. You were my inspiration and my teacher." Jack reached over and covered Jon's hand with his own. Jon in turn laced his fingers into Jack's and closed his eyes, sighing. This felt so good, so _right_. Jack broke their bond with a pat of his other hand as he stood up.

"Gotta get moving, don't wanna be late," he said gently, taking Jon's empty plate.

They arrived at Jack's office via a transmat which came out in Jack's office. His secretary, Beth, walked in as soon as she heard them arrive, with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Here you go, sir, and what can I get for..." She paused, waiting to be introduced.

"Um, Beth, my executive secretary, this is my good friend Jon, he's the Doctor's brother, and he'll take a cup of Earl Grey, please."

Beth's eyes widened a bit at mention of the Doctor. Everyone had heard of him, but no one had ever seen him. His brother would get the red carpet treatment. "Certainly, sirs!" Beth nodded and turned briskly to get Jon's tea. She came back with coffee, tea, and biscuits using the good silver service set reserved for important visiting dignitaries.

"Shall I alert anyone of..." she skipped a beat wondering what Jon's proper title should be, "... your 'good friend Jon's' presence? I'm sure there are people who would very much like to meet him, sir."

Jack pondered that for a moment. "As a matter of fact there is. Could you please advise Dr. Smith to stop up, please?"

"Certainly, sir!" Beth turned and briskly walked away.

Jon asked, "And who is Dr. Smith?"

"You'll see." Jack promised. "Meanwhile, eat some biscuits and drink your tea while I look over my schedule and get caught up with my messages."

"Oi! Fattening me up like a pig for slaughter, you are!" Jack just smiled in response as he sat at his desk and turned on his terminal.

Jon grabbed a book from a shelf and thumbered through it while Jack attended to business. It was entitled 'A History of the Boeshane Peninsula' and it was written by a Captain John Hart. On the inside front cover it was signed, "Jack, Thanks for giving an old bloke another chance. All my love, John". Hmmm. He had a unique writing style, liberally sprinkling stories throught his narration. The book was also heavily illustrated, with photos and sketches of people, places, and things. One got the feeling that the author had personally witnessed many of the incidents he wrote of. He heard some voices outside the door, and Beth came in, escorting a lovely young woman with olive skin and glasses, wearing a white lab coat over her slacks and blouse. She sounded a bit irritated.

"Governor Harkness, would you mind telling me why you pulled me away from my lab? I'm in the middle of documenting the new hazmat treatment procedures, and you _know_ how exhaustively detailed that process is, I really can't deal with interruptions!"

Jack stood up from his desk. "Dr. Adeola Smith, I'd like you to meet Dr. Jonathan Noble-Storm. He's the Doctor's brother."

Adeola's jaw dropped for just a moment. She quickly recovered and thrust her hand forward. "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir. Your story has been passed down in my family for generations. What brings you to Boeshane?"

Jon studied her features as he answered. "Just visiting my friend Jack, here." He cocked his head. "You wouldn't be descended from a family from London, Earth, would you?"

She smiled. "Yes, my family can trace its roots back to the 21st century on Earth to a couple who met because of the Doctor. So, you're sort of responsible for my being alive."

"Ah, that's _brilliant! _And what do you do here in Boeshane?" Jon asked.

"I'm the Chief Civil Engineer," she said with some pride. "I make sure that Boeshane is a clean and safe place to live and work, and I also make sure it stays that way."

"Adeola, would you mind taking Dr. Noble-Storm on a tour of the city? I'd like you to show him the hazmat facility, as well as the other recycling plants. He might have some good ideas on how to improve efficiency."

"I'd love to! Right this way, Dr. Noble-Storm."

"Please, call me Jon."

As they transmatted to Adeola's office, Jon reflected that Jack had indeed become a master politician. He's gotten Jon conveniently out of his way without being obvious about it.

First Adeola took him to the hazmat facility. Entering the first building in the complex she explained, "This is where we treat chemical and radioactive wastes. Everything is done robotically, human hands never touch any of it once it leaves its origin, until it is rendered inert." They walked along discussing the innovative methods, which included the use of microbes to digest the waste and transform it into its elemental compounds. "There is no waste in Boeshane, none at all. Everything, and I do mean everything, is recycled. We also use bacteria to break down organic waste, and solvents to break down anything else that can't be easily recycled in its current form." They entered another building. "This is the sewage treatment building," Adeola said with pride. "What's missing?"

"The odour," Jon answered. "Let me guess, you've harnessed bacteria that consume the compounds that create the odour, leaving you with an effective yet nice-smelling facility."

"Yep!" Adeola grinned.

They spent the morning touring various facilities across the capital city, then Adeola returned him to Jack's office. "I really do have to get on with that documentation, but it was such a pleasure meeting you, I do hope we run into each other again soon!" She left with a smile.

"So whaddija think?" Jon turned to see Jack lounging against the frame of his office door, grinning.

"Absolutely _brilliant!_" Jon enthused. "Your city is truly a model for human civilisation! You've done a superb job of balancing capitalistic economics and socialistic community development. I'm amazed! New Gallifrey could learn some lessons here."

Jack actually blushed. "High praise _indeed!_ What do you say we go out and get some lunch? I took the rest of the day off, let's go have some fun afterward."

They went to a little place where Jack was well-acquainted with the owner and they got a nice table by a window and lingereded a couple of hours over the delicious meal and excellent wine. They discussed what had been going on in each other's lives, Jon describing the evolution of the new Time Lord Society and the eventual battle with the Shadow Proclamation and the Krillitanes; and Jack telling him about Torchwood, his decision to leave it, and the reclamation of Boeshane. In all the time since he arrived back at Boeshane, Jack admitted, there had been no one for him in a romantic sense. He just didn't have the time or the interest anymore. They each got a piece of bannofee pie for dessert, and Jon almost couldn't finish it. By the end of the meal he was stuffed and his eyelids were drooping.

"You look like you could use a nap," Jack observed.

"Nah, a nice walk would sort me out," Jon insisted.

"Well, why don't we walk to the transmat and see?"

By the time they got back to the office Jon was ready to admit that a nap would indeed be quite nice. They returned to Jack's home and Jon promptly stretched out on the couch where they had eaten the night before, and dropped off. Jack picked up a remote and pressed a toggle switch and the walls of the house filled with a dark smoke and effectively screened the sunlight out. Going outside, he brought some wood in and built a fire in the fireplace opposite the couch and table where Jon slept, then he pulled out a book, turned on a reading lamp next to his favorite armchair, and settled in for the afternoon.

Jon found himself walking in a dream through red grass, with a burnt orange sky overhead. He was following a familiar path, one he had traveled before with Rose, in her mind. Ahead was the Untempered Schism. He was not pulled inside this time, however. As he approached, the Bad Wolf emerged from it. Wait, no, not the Bad Wolf. This being glowed golden like the Bad Wolf, but she was clearly Rose, respendant in gold robes and a radiant smile. She opened her arms to him, inviting him in.

"Can... can I touch you?" he asked.

"Of course you can, I'm not a hologram!" she chided lightly. In an instant, he was there, embracing her, lifting her off her feet. She smelled different, wonderful, like the fresh, clean breeze after a thunderstorm. He set her back down and cupped her face in his palms, dipping down for a kiss. She kissed him eagerly, then took him by surprise by exhaling forcefully into his mouth. He took her breath in himself, and felt energy radiating from his lungs into every part of his body. She stepped back.

"You are restored," she said proudly.

"I feel wonderful! Can I regenerate again?"

"No, your days are still numbered, you'll simply be able to enjoy them more fully."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "but what happens next, Rose? You are here to tell me something, correct?"

"Correct. I am here to tell you to go to Jack and just 'be'. There are no more adventures for you, no more responsibilities, other than for you two to make each other happy. You are getting your final reward before you move on, and he needs you to give him the strength to go on afterward. He needs to rest and recharge. He has so much more still ahead of him."

"And what about us? What about you and I?" Jon asked softly. He couldn't imagine 'moving on' with out her.

She smiled her brilliant smile. "When your time comes, I'll be there. We'll be together, but not in the same way we were before."

"Who are you now?" Jon asked.

"I am the Golden Guardian of Life." she said with a smile. "You suspected as much."

"Ah, that's just so_ fantastic!_ I had hoped," he admitted, "but I was afraid I might be wrong, so I just tried not to think about it. I miss you so much..." Here he stopped, unable to go on. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know," she soothed. "But now there is no need to mourn. Now you can let go of your grief, safe in the knowledge that we will see each other again. Now go be with Jack, and be happy. Heal him. He needs you."

"I will," he promised. As she turned and disappeared back into the Untempered Schism, he heard her say, "I just wish I could stay and watch." He woke himself up laughing.

"OK, you have _got_ to tell me what just happened! You were glowing!" Jack's voice came from his armchair.

Jon sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, still grinning. He patted the couch next to himself. "Come here, Jack." Jack put his book down and walked over, sitting down next to Jon. His eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him, in the light from the fireplace Jon looked brand-new, flushed and young again. He sat down next to him, gobsmacked at the mischief dancing in Jon's eyes. This was such a complete turn-around from the grief-stricken man who had collapsed there earlier.

"Jack," Jon began slowly, "I want you to know, I love you, I want you. I nee... -umph..." Jon didn't get a chance to finish as Jack had launched himself upon him, pushing him back down on the couch and claiming his mouth in a fervent kiss.

When Jack finally let Jon come up for air, he looked down at him and asked, shaking his head, "Do you have _any_ idea how _long_ I have waited to hear those words from you? Any idea at all?"

"Hmmmm... around a thousand years, give or take?" Jon joked, stroking Jack's face.

"Longer than that. But I have to ask, what exactly brought this on?"

"It was time." Jon answered simply, looking into Jack's eyes. "Time to move on. Time to finally be with someone who's loved me for an eternity."

"You're sure about this? Because, honestly Jon, I don't think I could take it if you changed your mind." Jack's eyes were pleading.

"Ohhhh yes, I'm very sure," Jon replied slowly, raising his eyebrows. "Now _take me_."

Jack stared at him for a moment, then chuckled deep in his chest. "Your wish is my command!" He scooped Jon up in his arms and started back to the bedroom.

"Oi! Carrying me over the threshold? Really, Jack?" Jon's carefree laughter echoed through the house.

"Absolutely! If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right!"

Donna's memories surfaced often during their lovemaking. Jon discovered they both loved Jack's five o'clock shadow, especially... _down there_. Jon had never really explored this part of his sexuality, it was heady stuff, every touch was both familiar and new. It was incredibly stimulating to have someone who knew the male body so intimately as a lover, and so was being able to reciprocate with the techniques he had always enjoyed best himself. Best of all was the afterglow, lying in Jack's strong arms, smelling of sweat and sex, feeling safe and loved. All his lives, he had always been the strong one, the brave one, the 'One In Charge'. Even in New Gallifrey, although he and Rose were equals, everyone still looked to him for guidance and affirmation. Now, finally, he could do what he had always secretly wanted to do, which was to leave those responsibilities to others, and to just 'be'. He felt Jack placing little butterfly kisses on his back and shoulders, and he sighed deeply with contentment.

"So, how long are you gonna stay with me?" Jack asked lightly as he nuzzled Jon's neck.

_"Forever."_


End file.
